


User Experiences

by manic_intent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, That postgame story where Raihan tries to help Kabu with tech stuff, not knowing that Kabu doesn't need any help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent
Summary: “I was gonna check something out in the Wild Area just outside Motostoke, so I just flew in, and local newsfeeds said it’s your birthday?” Raihan dropped a gift-wrapped box onto Kabu’s table with a sheepish grin. “It isn’t much, and it’s pretty last minute, I hope you still like it.” He looked around the neat room, taking in the carefully tended plants, the shelves of books, and the desk with the switched-off computer and open ledger. “You do your bookkeeping onpaper?” Raihan said, surprised.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 234





	User Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinkingkills (alexwhitewell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitewell/gifts).



> Prompt by Alex, who asked for Kabu/Raihan: Kabu is secretly good at technology but pretends he isn’t so people wouldn’t hassle him.

“Yo,” Raihan said as he poked his head into Kabu’s office, “happy birthday, man.” 

Startled, Kabu flinched, nearly barrelling his chair into the Ninetales curled behind him. “Raihan… what are you doing here?” 

“I was gonna check something out in the Wild Area just outside Motostoke, so I just flew in, and local newsfeeds said it’s your birthday?” Raihan dropped a gift-wrapped box onto Kabu’s table with a sheepish grin. “It isn’t much, and it’s pretty last minute, I hope you still like it.” He looked around the neat room, taking in the carefully tended plants, the shelves of books, and the desk with the switched-off computer and open ledger. “You do your bookkeeping on _paper_?” Raihan said, surprised. 

Kabu frowned at Raihan. Paper ledgers were more secure, and Kabu was wary by nature. “Why not?” 

“I mean, Hammerlocke moved to a digitised system from way before my time, even. It’s easy. Tell you what,” Raihan said earnestly, “I’ll teach you.” 

“There’s no need.”

“You busy right now?” Raihan flashed Kabu one of his cheeky grins. Kabu tried not to stare, glancing at the slightly battered gift box. Raihan was a handsome young man, very tall and lean; his spiked dreads combed back in a plume behind his orange headscarf. It was Raihan’s legs that did it for Kabu, endless and toned, ending in a pert ass under those painfully bright shorts.

“Not particularly,” Kabu found himself saying, even though he had a lot of work to do. 

Keeping Motostoke Gym afloat without corporate sponsorship meant having to monitor ticket sales, private donations, and beg for money off Motostoke City’s budgetary committee. He had to balance the budget, oversee the summer campaign, investigate tie-ins with the local food festival next week—all the while fitting in the time to train and fend off gym challengers. 

When Raihan leaned in like that and grinned though—well. Man of fire he might be, but Kabu wasn’t immune to temptation. “Great,” Raihan said, darting around and kneeling on the carpet next to Kabu’s chair. Kabu’s Ninetales sniffled loudly but grudgingly eased back to give Raihan space as he tapped at the keyboard. “Huh. It’s not waking up… Never mind.” The computer switched on as Kabu subtly pressed his palm onto the hidden biometric scanner he’d installed on the desk.

“Oh what,” Raihan said as the computer flicked to the desktop. “You don’t have a password? Man, I’ve got to talk to you about security sometime.” 

“If you like,” Kabu said, hiding his smile. He watched Raihan download the bookkeeping software and explain things with what he hoped was an air of polite interest, difficult as that was to maintain with Raihan close enough to touch, with Raihan on his _knees_. The greed that Kabu had tried and failed to transcend over the years flared up as Raihan leaned in, even though Kabu was nowhere as tech-illiterate as Raihan seemed to think he was. He was close enough to feel how warm Raihan was, palpably radiating heat like a battery even though Ninetails was curled just behind Kabu’s chair. 

Kabu asked no questions—he still had his pride—but he made no attempt to cut Raihan off. Even as Raihan slowed down and started to explain two-factor security. “—and it’d be safer if you get one of those dongles that Devon’s making, but the Rotom app’s good enough for most things,” Raihan said. He peered at Kabu. “Am I going too fast?” 

“The dongles?” 

“Oh, right. They’re about yay big,” Raihan gestured with his lovely fingers. 

“Devon’s making security keys? Pika2 standard?” Kabu asked, too surprised to hide. He hadn’t heard about it in the tech circles he lurked in online, though that being said, he’d been busy the last two weeks. 

“Standard what?” 

Kabu coughed and tried to look puzzled. “I mean, would they work with my computer? Do I just plug them in?” 

“It’s wireless. Means no, you wouldn’t have to. Tell you what. Devon sponsors Hammerlocke; I can get them to send over some prototypes. Though, maybe it’s a bit of a jump for a guy who doesn’t even password-protect his work computer… no offence.”

“None taken,” Kabu said, hiding a smile. 

“Right, I guess I should get going. I’ve taken up enough of your time, and it’s gonna get dark out soon.” Raihan got up, dusting himself off. 

“What did you want to find in the Wild Area?” Kabu asked. 

“There was a rumour in the forums that a wild Haxorus was hanging around Axew’s Eye island.”

“Doesn’t Leon use a Haxorus?” 

“Well, yes, but I’d still like to have one. It _is_ a dragon,” Raihan said, angling his hands playfully into his clawed pose. On a less handsome man, the childish gesture would have looked a little grotesque. Where Raihan was concerned, though…

“Would you like company?” Kabu bit his lip. 

He hadn’t meant to say that. Kabu had a hundred things to do, and yet—greed was a dangerous thing. It was one thing to covet a man so much younger than Kabu was, someone who’d been a child when first introduced to Kabu. It was another thing on top of that to covet a colleague who was one of the most famous people in Galar. Raihan was surrounded by fans all the time, beautiful people who were his age. He wasn’t going to want an old man tagging along. 

“Wow, really? Sure,” Raihan said, beaming at Kabu. Kabu blinked, but Raihan ducked his head, saying, “You’re one of the most experienced trainers I know. I’m bound to pick up some tips.” 

Ah, right. “That’s a commendable attitude. Being always open to learning more.”

“That’s me,” Raihan said, his warm eyes fixed on Kabu’s face. “Learning all the time.”

#

Raihan groaned as he fell face-down onto his bed in his penthouse apartment, burying his face in the pillow. Flygon chirped in alarm, wings buzzing as she flew in close and nuzzled Raihan cautiously on the shoulder. “Leave me alone,” Raihan muttered into the pillow. “I’m pathetic.”

Flygon whistled in disagreement, licking Raihan’s cheek until Raihan looked up at her. “C’mon. Wasn’t it awful?” Flygon vigorously shook her head. “You’re biased, sweetheart. It was all sooo obvious. I mean, that box of biscuits I gave him is from Hoenn. There’s no way I could’ve picked it up on a whim in Motostoke City.” 

Raihan’s Rotom beeped him as Flygon let out a series of anxious chirps. It was Leon on a vidcall—Raihan picked up without bothering to move. Leon’s smile faded as he looked Raihan over. “Didn’t go well?” Leon said, sympathetic.

“Went great. I spent half the day with him. Even managed to do dinner.” 

“So what’s the problem? Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I’m not that self-absorbed. Something felt off. Like he was just humouring me,” Raihan said. 

“He isn’t _that_ polite,” Leon said with a laugh. “You see how Kabu reacts whenever any of us asks him out for the Gym Leader catch-ups? He’s never been shy about refusing to show up, even if he’s got nothing on. Where’d you guys go for dinner?” 

“Some cheap noodle bar that Kabu liked. I offered to treat him to Odette, but he said no.” Odette was the best restaurant in Motostoke City and one of the best in Galar, a degustation experience that usually ran for a few hours. It’d blown his mind when he’d last been there, celebrating the New Year with his parents. 

“Maybe he isn’t into fine dining,” Leon said, frowning. “Was the noodle bar good?”

“Well yeah, but that’s not the point. Think he just had enough and wanted to get rid of me.”

“If he did, he’d probably have told you right off that he wasn’t hungry. Or that he’s got something on. He isn’t shy about making excuses on the group chat,” Leon pointed out. “Think you’re overthinking things, mate.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Did you find the Haxorus?”

“Nah. Weather wasn’t right.” Kabu and Raihan looked for an Axew in the tall grass for a bit but ended up taking a break under one of the berry trees, drinking green tea from a thermos that Kabu had thought to pack and having snacks. Raihan didn’t even remember what he’d talked about: he’d spent all of it trying to control his arousal. Damn, but Kabu had a sexy voice. Sexy like the rest of him. 

“Better luck next time,” Leon said soothingly. 

“Whenever that is. I don’t often have a good reason to drop by Motostoke City, and as you mentioned, he always says no to the Leader catch-ups.” Hell, it’d taken alcohol, a dare, and years of accumulated sexual frustration to even get Raihan to the point where he was willing to go through what he’d just done. 

“Easy. Motostoke Gym’s one of the main sponsors of Meatstock. That’s the annual BBQ festival next week that Motostoke City holds out in the Wild Area right outside the city. Think Kabu’s one of the judges for the BBQ competition, and his trainers help to keep the wild Pokémon from coming close. Why don’t you go check it out?” 

“What kinda reason would I give?” 

“That you like BBQ? It isn’t as though that’s a lie.”

True. “Leon, you’re a genius.” 

“You can do this.” Leon gave Raihan a thumbs-up. 

“Thanks. For the support.” 

“What are friends for? Besides, if you pine any harder, you’d sprout acorns.” 

Leon and his terrifying jokes. Grimacing, Raihan said, “Pines don’t produce acorns.” 

“I know, but ‘conifers’ is a pretty awkward word, and I’ve been sitting on that joke for bloody ages—”

“Good _night_ , Leon.” Raihan signed off. He returned Flygon to her ball and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. It’d been a good day, awkward as it was. He’d spent most of it with Kabu close enough to touch, close enough that Raihan could smell the spicy aftershave that Kabu wore. 

Closing his eyes, Raihan breathed deeply and pushed down his shorts and underwear. Lust buzzed under his skin as he grasped himself and gave his cock a slow tug. Reaching for the bottle of lotion near his bed, Raihan slicked up his palm and imagined Kabu taking off his uniform. First, the shirt, revealing the fire-patterned long-sleeved compression shirt beneath. He’d peel that off like a second skin, showing off line after line of abs, perfectly defined. 

Maybe there’d be scars, old and new. Raihan hissed as he started to fondle himself. Kabu would flush once he was stripped down, go red to his ears as he settled over Raihan’s hips. Those powerful thighs would tremble as Kabu eased himself down, taking Raihan bit by bit. He’d moan as Raihan gave that toned ass of his a squeeze, and they’d fit perfectly together, even though it might be a struggle at first for Kabu to take Raihan all the way in. 

Raihan moaned, speeding up and bucking into his grip. Kabu would ride him slowly—too slowly—until Raihan would hit his limit and push him down, spread him open. He’d hold Kabu down and fuck him roughly, driving into the warm, tight body in his grip until… Raihan gasped as his cock jerked in his palm, spurting over his fingers. He grabbed tissues from the side table to clean himself up, disposed of them, then washed up and got sleepily back into bed. Jacking off to Kabu before bed was nothing new, but today the afterglow felt better than usual. Raihan closed his eyes, already counting down the days.

#

“Isn’t that…?” murmured Motostoke’s mayor. Kabu turned and straightened up in surprise as he picked out Raihan’s head and shoulders above the hungry crowd. Raihan grinned, waving as he tried to get closer, only to be stopped as people around him screamed and pointed. There was a rush to get selfies, which Raihan bore with his usual effortless grace.

“Hey,” Raihan said when he finally got to Kabu. 

“What are you doing here?” Kabu regretted his curt words once they were spoken, especially as Raihan’s bright smile started to dim. Quietly chiding himself, Kabu said, “Welcome to the festival. Good timing—I’ve got something to pass to you.” The mayor cleared her throat. Embarrassed by the faux pass, Kabu gestured at her. “Ah, this is Mayor Anita.” 

“Great to meet you, Gym Leader Raihan,” Anita said brightly, stretching out her hand to shake Raihan’s. She was a small but powerfully built woman, but her dark fingers were swallowed in Raihan’s grip. 

“Call me Raihan. It’s an honour, ma’am,” Raihan said with a broad smile as he shook her hand. “And can I say, you look absolutely smashing today.” 

“Why, thank you,” Anita said with a laugh. She’d worn a yellow hijab with a sketched cross print of a BBQ skillet and tongs.

Raihan ran his eye over the line of stalls getting their smokers set up. “Ready to be judge and jury?” he asked. 

“Me? No, no. I’m vegetarian. Kabu’s representing the city. Every other judge on the panel is some big shot in the BBQ world.” Anita patted Kabu on the arm. 

“I’ll do my best,” Kabu said. He wasn’t particularly enthused. However well-smoked or grilled, BBQ tended to blur into one for him after a while. Anita started to say something and paused as she recognised someone in the crowd. Excusing herself, she waded in, occasionally pausing to take selfies with delighted constituents. 

“She’s popular,” Raihan said, watching Anita go.

“Won in a landslide on a socially progressive platform.” 

“That’s cool,” Raihan said, folding his hands behind his back and glancing to the side. Kabu followed his gaze, but didn’t see anything of particular note in the stall: the competitors were busy checking the marinade on their racks of ribs. 

Maybe Raihan was a fan. Kabu relaxed. “You like barbeque?” he asked. 

Raihan gave him a startled look. “Who doesn’t? Sure I do, that’s why I’m here.”

“I’ve never seen you attend the festival before,” Kabu said. He’d have remembered that.

“You know how it goes. I get busy, or I forget. Always did want to get around to it. Thank Leon, he’s the one who mentioned it was on.” Raihan smiled sheepishly. “My fam never had a smoker, but we did do the backyard grill, coals, the nine yards. Shrimp, grits, sausages, cornbread. Some of the best memories of my childhood, right there. My mum and aunts can really cook.” 

Kabu nodded slowly. Raihan had a large extended family that appeared mostly made out of aunts: they’d shown up en-masse to Motostoke Gym during Raihan’s challenge, overflowing the designated guest seats, screaming the stadium down as they hollered and stamped. As one of only two challengers that year who were people of colour—including Leon—Raihan’s meteoric rise was a point of pride for them. Kabu could relate, in a way. When he’d first decided to become a challenger in the Galarian League, he’d been an outsider. 

“I’ll show you around,” Kabu offered. Raihan perked up, falling into step beside Kabu as Kabu did the rounds. He’d been a guest judge for the Meatstock event ever since it’d started five years back, and was already familiar with many of the contestants. Not that he needed to do much by way of introductions. Raihan was a more prominent celebrity than Kabu was: even contestants whom Kabu knew weren’t as interested in the League were wiping down their hands and popping out behind their trestle tables for selfies.

It was nearly the afternoon by the time they finished the rounds. Kabu was mindful not to eat—he’d have to save his stomach for judging—but Raihan ate his way enthusiastically through two different public BBQ stalls and was working through a hotdog from the third as they found a quiet place to sit in the VIP area. “I wish you could judge the competition in my place,” Kabu said with a wry smile. “I don’t eat that much. It’s a struggle every year to give every contestant the due consideration they deserve.” 

“Nah. They’d much rather have your opinion than mine.” Raihan was on his second beer, loose-limbed and friendlier. 

“That’s not true.” Kabu grimaced. Again, he’d unintentionally chosen words that were harsher than they should be. 

Raihan didn’t appear to notice. “Aw, c’mon. Everyone’s in awe of you. Isn’t that obvious? Other than Opal, you’re the longest-serving Galarian gym leader ever.” 

“I don’t know if ‘awe’ is how I’d describe it,” Kabu said, his heart sinking. Reminders about his tenure were the same as reminders about his age — especially next to Leaders as young as Raihan. 

“Sure it is. Don’t tell me you can’t see it. You’re the most famous person in Motostoke.” 

Kabu looked away toward the bustling crowd. “I abhor fame,” he said. Large crowds and adulation unnerved Kabu. He preferred the quiet, liked his own company. Opal often told Kabu that it was a wonder he was even remotely successful as a Gym Leader, given his long-standing refusal to accept corporate sponsorships and his aversion to networking. 

“You would. You deserve it, though.” Kabu looked sharply back at Raihan, but Raihan was busy taking a drink. Wiping his mouth, Raihan said, “You’re amazing.” 

Kabu hoped he wasn’t blushing—or if he was, he hoped that it could be explained away on the proximity of so many BBQ smokers. “I’m very ordinary.” He didn’t have Raihan’s innate talent: it was why he worked as hard as he did. “Not like this year’s challenger. How’s Leon taking things?” 

“He’s fine. Was depressed for a week, got seriously drunk, then he was right as rain. He lost a few sponsorships, but not all of them. Besides, Leon knew he wouldn’t be Champion forever. He’s been saving up to go into business for years.” 

“Business?” 

“Fashion,” Raihan said. He laughed at the face Kabu made. “Hey, you’d be surprised.” 

“I’d need to be,” Kabu murmured. It was an uncharitable thought. Leon had always been kind to Kabu, and everyone around him. He had a good heart that he wore on his sleeve. “I wish him the best.” 

“I’ll let him know.” 

“The two of you are close,” Kabu said. Rumours about Raihan and Leon were a favourite point of tabloid and online speculation. 

“Yeah, we are. Not like that though,” Raihan said, belatedly catching Kabu’s implication. “We’ve always been friends. He’s like a brother to me.” 

“Good to hear.” Somehow, Kabu managed to keep the relief out of his voice. “It’s a rare thing between rivals.” 

“Nah, not really. Hop and the new Champion are best friends too.” They talked about Hop, the Champion, and the strange events with the legendary wolves until a Meatstock organiser came politely looking for Kabu. 

“I have to go,” Kabu said, wishing he didn’t. He accessed his boxlink through his Rotom, materialising an Ultra Ball into his hand that he pressed into Raihan’s. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Raihan held the ball carefully. 

“I couldn’t find a Haxorus when I went back, but I did catch a good Axew. Give it a good home,” Kabu said, patting Raihan on the shoulder in what he hoped was a casually friendly gesture. He stiffened in surprise as Raihan laughed and drew him into a tight hug.

“Oh, man. Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Kabu said, too stunned to move. Raihan’s body was unyielding and warm, and for a ludicrous moment, Kabu hated the thick dragon-themed hoodie that Raihan wore for being so thick. He pushed against Raihan, his ears growing hot. “Raihan.”

Raihan eased back from him quickly. “I’ll trade you something in return. I’ve got a Torkoal—”

“No need. It’s a gift,” Kabu said. He managed a faint smile despite being so flustered. “The birthday present was very thoughtful of you. I didn’t realise Motostoke stores stocked Hoenn products… I probably should visit them more.” Kabu disliked shopping, as shopkeepers often tried to give him freebies or talk him into accepting sponsorships. 

Raihan stared at him for a long moment, then he beamed. “Uh… yeah. Not a problem, mate. Glad you liked it.” 

“Enjoy the festival,” Kabu said, retreating with the organiser. He relaxed as he was escorted away from the VIP area to the judges’ tables, out of sight. Taking up his customary seat at the end of one of the tables, Kabu frowned as he noticed a handful of volunteers clustered around a console and projector. 

“Technical problems,” said the judge next to him with a laugh. “Those kids have been puzzling over it for twenty minutes.” 

Kabu could see from a glance what the issue was—the wire connecting the new projector to the old laptop wasn’t compatible. He nodded slowly and kept his hands to himself instead of speaking. Eventually, Kabu’s immediate companions began talking to each other instead of him, leaving Kabu to the quiet that he preferred. Kabu was all too conscious of Raihan’s presence, barely a few hundred metres away, tall and laughing and beautiful in the sun and so, so very young. 

He had Raihan’s respect and friendship. Old man that he was, it would be greedy to wish for more.

#

“Kabu’s probably straight,” Raihan said as Leon picked up. Alone at home on the couch with a beer, Raihan stared gloomily up at the ceiling with his Sandaconda’s head tucked over his knees. The new Axew was tucking happily into some chow at the corner of the living room, settling in well.

“Nobody straight wears compression shirts and long gym socks that match the rest of his outfit,” Leon said. 

“Yeah, well, maybe he’s an exception.” Those _socks_. Sometimes Raihan had wet dreams about what Kabu would look like if he were stripped of everything but his socks. 

“Don’t be so… wow, wait. Did you get an Axew? Congrats!” Leon peered closer to the screen.

“Kabu gave her to me.” 

“Really? That’s nice of him.” Leon looked speculative. “Maybe—”

“Nah, he was kinda brusque about it. About everything.” Raihan blew out a sigh. “Maybe appearing out of nowhere while he’s technically working annoyed him.”

“Surely not. If you irritated him, why would he even give you a Pokémon?”

“He was probably just being nice. It isn’t all bad,” Raihan conceded, folding his hands under his head. “I said I’d be happy to swing back around to Motostoke to help him install the Devon keys when they arrive from Hoenn, and he said I could drop by anytime.” 

“There you go. So why the long face?” 

“I’m kinda scared that I’d push to hard, piss him off, then we won’t even be friends,” Raihan said. That was his worst fear, whenever talking to Kabu. Kabu was so poised outside of a Gym battle, so confident and put together. Raihan? Hell, Raihan knew he was a bit of a mess at the best of times. 

“Don’t be so negative. Kabu’s close friends with _Opal_ , of all people. He’s not the kind who’d get pissed off easily.” 

True. Raihan grimaced. “I don’t know why they’re friends. Kabu is so kind, wise, and gentle. Opal is so… Opal.” 

Leon shuddered. “Best not to ask… no, actually. Maybe you should ask.”

“Ask? Ask what?” 

“Opal is Kabu’s best friend. If you rock up at Ballonlea Gym with a large bribe, she’d probably be willing to answer a few questions for you about Kabu.” 

“She scares me,” Raihan confessed. “I’ll think about it.”

#

“Done,” Kabu said as he looked up from Ballonlea Gym’s server computer. “I’ve updated the antivirus, and I’ve set it such that no one can use USBs on any of the Gym computers. Seriously, Opal. Your trainers need to understand basic internet security. No opening emails that are too good to be true. No inserting private USBs into computers.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Opal said, grinning at him from the doorway of the dusty server room. “Let’s have some tea and cakes. Annette brought in some lovely vanilla slices this morning, and we’ve still got a some of Teresa’s bread and butter pudding.” 

“…Just a little,” Kabu said, forever tempted by food, especially if it was free. 

They sat down in the elegant private garden behind Ballonlea Gym, the dewy fronds and pink flower shrubs lit up by teardrop lamps. Opal’s Togekiss squeaked in excitement as Opal’s trainers brought out a porcelain tea set, plates, and food. The vanilla slice had delicately flaky, buttery layers of pastry over a generous wedge of light custard. The bread and butter pudding was ridiculous: a luxurious pudding of chopped croissants, baked into a brandy-spiked caramel pudding. Kabu had to stifle a groan after his first bite. 

“You’ve ruined him for others,” Opal told Teresa, who giggled. “Raihan will be so disappointed.”

Kabu choked on the rest of the spoonful and had to wash it down with floral tea. “ _What_.” 

Opal waved Teresa and the other trainers away, taking a sip of her tea. The old woman was wearing a lushly flowered hat today and a pale pink dress, with a string of pearls around her wrinkled throat. “You charmer, you,” Opal said, her lips curling up in sly amusement. “I’ve always had people ask me funny questions about you because of our friendship, but I didn’t think the Dragon Gym’s Leader would someday be one of them.” 

Kabu rubbed slowly at his temple. Sometimes, he wasn’t sure why he was still friends with Opal. She loved drama, complications, and operatic misunderstandings, and was often contrary to a fault. Kabu knew better than to take Opal’s words at face value. “What did Raihan want to know?”

“I don’t break my confidences,” Opal said, with a smug little smile. 

“You do. All the time.” 

“I don’t break my confidences without a bribe,” Opal conceded. 

“I know someone with a Chansey who might be willing to trade,” Kabu said, having had this card prepared in his deck for a rainy day. 

Opal blinked and set down her cup of tea. “Why didn’t you say so? Who? When?” 

“A friend from Hoenn. What did Raihan want to know?” 

“The answers to the usual strange questions I get asked,” Opal said, twirling her bony fingers. “Whether you’re single, your sexual orientation—”

“You’re joking,” Kabu said, incredulous.

“I won’t joke with a Chansey at stake, dear.” Opal leaned forward, her lips stretching into a sly grin. “I told him everything since he presented me with such an expensive box of chocolates in return. What a nice young man. By the way, why haven’t you told him that you were in the team that designed Galar’s boxlink system? You’re the last person who needs a crash course in digital technology.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“You were given Galarian citizenship outright for a reason, dear. Surely having Raihan install security measures on your computer or whatever he’s up to is superfluous.” 

Kabu coughed. “I kept the boxlink matter out of the papers for a reason as well. The only person still living in Galar who knows about it is you, and look what that’s done. I get called to your Gym and your house all the time whenever something even remotely goes wrong.” 

“That’s a fine way to talk to your sponsor to the League,” Opal said, though she cackled as Kabu rolled his eyes. “Leaning into a lie so that Raihan will visit you? Surely things haven’t reached such a sad level.”

“It’s not like that,” Kabu mumbled, but he’d never been very good at lying to Opal’s face.

Opal sipped at her tea and selected a vanilla slice, stabbing into it with a fork. “How so?”

“He’s young enough to be my son,” Kabu said, “and I met him when he was a child. A challenger.” 

“So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so’? It matters. The press—”

“Please, as though you’ve ever cared about something like that.” Opal studied Kabu with her unsettling, unblinking eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re bent on suffering tediously just because you’re afraid of a little mess.” 

Kabu grimaced. Trust Opal’s nose for blood to lead her straight to the crux of the matter—and to paint Kabu’s reticence in such an unflattering light. “It isn’t like that.” 

“Tsk. The two of you are equally hopeless.” 

Kabu didn’t bother to argue further. He sipped his tea and helped himself to more bread and butter pudding, pointedly changing the subject.

#

“Kabu’s here to see you,” Sebastian said, popping his head into Raihan’s office. Sebastian was one of the three Trainers in the Hammerlocke Gym and had a sad tendency to use his Pelipper and Sliggoo to execute elaborate pranks.

“Ha, very funny,” Raihan said. He had his legs up on his desk, and the latest Steambox handheld console held up, frowning at the screen. 

“What’s funny?” Kabu asked in a mild tone, stepping around Sebastian with his hands folded behind his back.

Raihan yelped, getting up so quickly that he nearly dropped the Steambox. The papers on his messy desk went flying. As Kabu instantly walked over to help pick things up, Raihan glared at Sebastian, who silently held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. As Raihan jerked his chin to a side, Sebastian grinned cheekily and retreated. 

Setting aside the Steambox, Raihan scooped up the remaining paperwork on the floor and dumped it on his desk. “What’s up?” Raihan asked. Kabu was wearing a plain black coat, dark grey jeans and sneakers, a sober outfit that Raihan had never seen before. Maybe this was what Kabu wore whenever he didn’t feel like getting recognised. 

“I talked to Opal,” Kabu said, avoiding Raihan’s eyes, “and I thought I’d talk to you in turn. To clear up some misconceptions.” 

Oh. Raihan’s heart sank a little. “Tea? Coffee?”

Kabu shook his head. “This won’t take long.” He exhaled. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been entirely honest with you—I don’t need any tech help, I just… I wasn’t sure how to…” Kabu trailed off uncomfortably. “I don’t want to waste your time on a misapprehension.” 

“Oh, that,” Raihan said. At Kabu’s startled look, Raihan smiled tentatively. “I guessed about you and tech.”

“Opal told you?”

“No, but when I was trying to get a copy of the Devon keys, I read their specs. They’re not Pika2 standard, because that’s not compatible with a lot of computers.” 

Kabu cleared his throat. “Ah.” 

“I guess if we’re confessing stuff, it’s my turn? I didn’t want to tell you I knew, because I thought you’d leave it at that and refuse to see me, and I kinda like spending time with you an awful lot, so.” 

“Why?” Kabu asked. He looked genuinely confused. 

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Raihan said, incredulous. “You’re awesome. I’ve been a fan of you for ages—you’re the reason why I even agreed to become a Gym Leader. I’d like to get to know you better, but you never attend the Leader catch-ups.”

“I see,” Kabu said, growing reserved. “I’d try to spare the time to attend the next catch-up.” 

“Also, I like you — a lot. I, um, think you’re really hot. Sorry about the pun. I was hoping… maybe if you were free, like right now even, we could go for dinner?” 

“What?” Kabu said, bewildered.

Shit. Maybe Opal had been pulling Raihan’s leg about Kabu’s preferences after all. “Or. Nevermind. If you’re not interested, I’d still like to be friends. You’re awesome. Uh, I think I already said that. It’s true, though.” 

“I never thought… you’re so young.” 

Raihan winced. “Okay, I guess I should’ve figured you wouldn’t like that, but I thought we still get along pretty well? It’s not like I can help it. Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising over something like that? I meant. Raihan, I’m an old man. There’s no hiding the fact that I’m on the wrong side of fifty. You’re a talented young man with a bright future.” 

“If we’re starting with the compliments, I’ve got more to say,” Raihan said, approaching Kabu carefully. When Kabu didn’t flinch back, he pulled Kabu gently into a loose embrace. It did feel a little ridiculous with their height difference, and with Kabu so tense, but Raihan was encouraged when Kabu didn’t pull away. “You’re seriously incredible. You stick to your principles no matter what, you devote so much of your time to social causes, and you still have a busier training and challenger schedule than most of us. You’ve got the only Gym that doesn’t accept corporate sponsorships, and it’s a big city Gym. I know you work your arse off.” Raihan kissed the silvering top of Kabu’s head. “Also, not kidding about the fact that I find you hot.” 

“I never thought you might feel that way,” Kabu murmured, his hands settling over Raihan’s hips. 

“This might be pushing my luck, but. Can I kiss you now?” Raihan asked in a hushed voice. Kabu let out a soft laugh and leaned up on the balls of his feet. Raihan bent to meet him, pulling him closer, the press of their lips against each other awkward for a moment until Kabu curled an arm over Raihan’s shoulders and ran his tongue over Raihan’s lips. This was real. Raihan groaned as he walked Kabu backwards to his desk, picking him up and balancing him on the messy edge. Kabu let out a low chuckle but kissed Raihan eagerly enough when Raihan bent towards him. They kissed each other breathless.

“Have dinner with me,” Raihan said, once he could speak. Kabu’s ears reddened, but he nodded slowly, his eyes tracking over Raihan’s kiss-swollen lips. “Awesome. There’s this great restaurant near the gym with a garden, I’ll get a—”

“Zen?” 

“Oh, you’ve heard of it?”

“I looked up the restaurant lists when you tried to invite me to Odette, since I thought that was what you liked.” Kabu looked a little embarrassed. “Ah… I’m sure it’s good, but. A four-hour dinner? Isn’t that a little much?” 

“Four hours with you will pass in a flash,” Raihan said, with what he hoped was a winning grin. 

“Or we could have a more reasonable dinner, and go someplace more private afterwards,” Kabu said, looking up at Raihan with hungry eyes. 

Raihan grinned, kissing Kabu on the forehead. “Sounds like a plan, baby.”

“Raihan.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @manic_intent  
> prompts policy, my fics etc: manic-intent.tumblr.com 
> 
> Refs:  
> PIKA = FIDO: https://www.theverge.com/2019/2/22/18235288/two-factor-authentication-security-key-how-to  
> Odette and Zen are references to restaurants in Singapore.  
> Meatstock is an annual BBQ festival in Melbourne.  
> The bread and butter pudding is Nigella Lawson’s, a really simple, delicious recipe to make at home. https://www.nigella.com/recipes/caramel-croissant-pudding


End file.
